Amor Eterno
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: Secuela de "Amor sin Fronteras"... Valentino (XD) ha vuelto para recuperar a su amor.. pero él no es el unico que ha vuelto... un ataque de celos y un enojo espontaneo que nadie sabe de donde salio.. Tai besa a...? Taiora terminado...
1. Valentino

Hola!!!!!!!! : P aki vengo con la secuela de "Amor sin Fronteras" jejeje este cap. Se podría llamar "la reaparición de Val" pro no ta muy bien resumido con eso.. asi que ... lo dejé como ta... mejor lean!! (HaRu porsia...)

Amor Eterno

**Valentino, el que destroza vidas: **

Han pasado 5 años desde que Sora volvió de Italia para estar con Tai. Los dos están en un festival típico de su ciudad. Sora estaba vestida con un hermoso kimono rosa con flores moradas y su pelo, ahora largo, lo traía tomado en una coleta. Los dos estaban junto a algunos de sus amigos. Tai y Sora se separaron del grupo para estar un rato a solas.

-el festival está muy lindo ¿no crees Tai?

-no tanto como tu... –respondió Tai con ojos de enamorado.

-^///^ 

-¡¡¡Sora!!!-gritó Mimi que se venía acercando rápidamente.

-¿Mimi?-preguntó Tai un poco molesto-¿qué pasa?

-Sora... hay un chico que pregunta por ti...

-¿ah? o_Ô ¿vamos Tai?

-ok... ¬¬*

Fueron a donde Mimi les dijo y allí se encontraron con:

-¡¡¡¿¿Valentino??!!! O_O ¡¡qué gusto!! n_n

-¬¬ hola...-saludó Tai distante al joven frente a ellos.

-¡hola! n_n ¿tu eres Tai, verdad?

-si.. ¬¬

-¿te importa si hablo con Sora en privado unos momentos?-pidió paciente Valentino.

-¬¬ -Tai no respondió. Sora lo quedó mirando raro. Tai le devolvió la mirada y dijo- claro... ¬¬

Valentino le sonrió en agradecimiento y se llevó a Sora con él hacia unos puestos de juegos. Tai se quedó estático mirándolos de reojo, como si mirándolos sin interrupción, pudiera oír lo que hablaban.

-si tantos celos te dan.. ¿por qué no vas a ver de más cerca?-lo interrumpió una voz. 

-me asustaste Matt... ¿tu piensas eso? ¿y si me ve y se enoja? o_

-tienes que inventarte una buena excusa-respondió el aludido con aire se superioridad.  

-esto es tu especialidad ¿verdad? ¬¬

-^///^U no sé si se le pueda llamar especialidad... 

Tai sonrió unos momentos y luego se acercó a donde estaban Sora y Valentino, pensando en una excusa por si lo pillaban. 

-Sora.. tengo que decirte algo muy importante... u_u pero...

-¿algo importante? ¿qué pasa?.preguntó con voz preocupada la chica.

-Sora yo...-Valentino desvió su mirada-te he extrañado mucho... cuando te fuiste.. me di cuenta que... u_u estoy enamorado de ti...

-Valentino yo... –Sora supuso que le diría algo así, pero no sabía como reaccionar.

-sé que estás enamorada de ese Yagami... pero no creas que me rendiré...

-Valentino....

-perdóname...-el muchacho se acercó y le robó un beso. 

Sin poder soportarlo, Tai salió de su escondite y se lanzó contra Val. Sin pensarlo le golpeó el rostro totalmente enfurecido.

-¡¡¿¿Tai??!! O_O-se asustó Takenouchi.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿cómo te atreves a tocarla???!!!! ¿¿¿¡¡¡cómo te atreves a besarla sabiendo que tiene un novio!!!???-Tai estaba completamente cegado por la furia que le había causado el ver a alguien más besando a SU Sora, que no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, ni podía controlar sus acciones. 

-¡¡¡¡Tai!!!! ¡¡¡¡detente!!!!-Gritaba Sora, intentando en vano calmar a Tai.

El pobre de Valentino estaba tendido en el piso, recibiendo los golpes de su agresor, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. 

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TAI!!!!!!!!!

El muchacho se detuvo en seco y recién ahí se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Lentamente se paró con tristeza y arrepentimiento en su mirada. Pensaba en la mejor forma de disculparse, cuando una voz muy conocida por él lo interrumpió:

-¿¿¡¡qué le hiciste!!?? ¡¡¡Val!!!

-lo lamento.. perdí el control...

-¿¿¿¡¡¡cómo se te ocurre hacer eso!!!??? ¡¡¡¡casi lo matas!!!!-siguió Sora con lagrimas en los ojos. 

-lo...-Tai quedó estático. Sora estaba ayudando a Valentino y se estaba yendo para llevarlo a un hospital. Aunque lo que más le dolió fue lo último que Sora le dijo:

-¡¡¡¡eres un imbécil!!!! ¡¡¡¡no te quiero volver a ver!!!!

Los siguientes días, Tai no volvió a ver a Sora, sospechaba que estaría con Valentino en el hospital. El joven calló en una depresión inimaginable. Se la pasaba todo el tiempo encerrado en su pieza, sin comer, obsesionado leyendo libros de estudio. Nada lo sacaba de su trance. Ya llevaba tres días sin comer. Eso preocupaba a sus amigos. Ya habían tratado hartas veces de convencerlo de que fuera a hablar con Sora y a disculparse con Valentino, pero en ninguna de las ocasiones les había hecho caso. Al contrario, cada vez que los veía, se concentraba aun más en la lectura o les cerraba la puerta en la cara. Las palabras de Sora retumbaban en su mente. No se quedaba tranquila su mente nunca. Le hacía falta su amada. Le hacían falta sus carisias. Le hacían falta su sonrisa. Ese estúpido de Valentino le había arruinado la vida. Le había quitado a la mujer de sus sueños. Le había quitado su razón para vivir. Él sabía que sin ella él no era nada. No podía permitirse perderla. Pero no sentía capaz de mirarla a los ojos. No se sentía capaz ni siquiera de mirarla. Ella no lo quería realmente. Ella se preocupaba más por Valentino que por él. Eso era evidente. Sora solo había estado jugando con él. Eso no se lo perdonaría. Había roto su corazón de una manera despreciable.

-entonces solo fui un juguete para ella..-se murmuró a si mismo Yagami- jamás tomó en serio nuestra relación... solo me ocupaba para pasar el rato... no puedo creer que haya jugado con mis sentimientos de esa manera... yo siempre pensé que era una persona correcta...

Tai no salía de esos pensamientos. Su corazón estaba tan destrozado como para olvidarse de su deporte favorito y de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Lenta y tortuosamente para Yagami, pasó una semana de no verla. Como ya era costumbre, el joven se encontraba en su pieza concentrado en un libro. Al igual que la vez anterior, se abrió la puerta del departamento lentamente. Una chica pelirroja con mirada triste entró sin hacer ruido y se dirigió como un zombi a la habitación del muchacho. 

-¿quién anda ahí?-preguntó algo preocupado Taichi.

-¿puedo pasar?

-¿Carmen? O_O ¿no que vives en México? ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿acaso no te dije que estaría un tiempo en Italia y que luego te vendría a visitar? ¬¬

-no...

-ah.. lo siento ^///^

-lamento verte en esta situación.. la verdad estoy un poco deprimido...

-lo sé.. me encontré con Matt y me contó lo sucedido... parece que los dos tenemos problemas con Valentino ¿no?

-¿a qué te refieres?

Carmen se sentó al lado de Tai para comenzar a explicarle:

-sucede que... hace un tiempo Valentino y yo estuvimos saliendo... pero me dijo que estaba enamorado de otra chica y que no había posibilidad entre nosotros... aunque yo de verdad lo quiero... u_u

-entiendo.. ese tipo es despreciable... no puedo creer que hizo todo esto... y ahora estamos aquí nosotros dos ahogando nuestras penas... ¿quieres algo?

-un vaso con agua no estaría mal...

Tai se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Volvió con el vaso de agua y siguieron conversando. Extrañamente Tai sentía que a Carmen no le podía mentir. Se sentía diferente con ella, que con cualquier otra chica o amiga. 

-realmente Valentino arruinó nuestras vidas u_u –dijo la chica triste.

-así parece... pero no me voy a rendir... ¡recuperaré a Sora!

-qué extraño.. hace un rato dijiste que ella no te quería y que no había más vuelta que darle...

-lo sé.... pero si Sora vuelve conmigo, seguramente Valentino recapacitará y querrá volver contigo...

-y yo decidiré si vale la pena o no? 

Taichi asintió.

-vale....-respondió ya mejor Carmen.

-aunque antes quiero hacer algo para saber si vale la pena tratar de volver con Sora... 

-¿qué?

Yagami se acercó a Carmen, la tomó por la cintura y lentamente fue depositando sus labios en los de la chica. Esta se sorprendió, pero se dejó llevar por el sentimiento extraño que la invadía y le respondió.    

**Estorbos: **que les pareció? Jejeje no pensaron que los iba hacer terminar o si? pues yo nunca había pensado en eso.. pero creo que ando destructora de parejas... hice lo mismo en un fic de los merodeadores (H.P.) por si lo kieren leer es: "Termino y Comienzo". Ta terminado y por supuesto luego arreglo la pareja... no pienso destruir una pareja tan hermosa como esa *-* jejeje 

**MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!!!**

**HaRu**


	2. Amor Eterno

Hola!!! este es el final de una de las tantas historias que he abandonado y que de pronto termino : P Jajajaja.. bueno.. como sea.. este es el final de unos de los últimos Taioras que haré.. ya que no me gusta esa pareja.. ¬¬ Sorato!! Adoro el Sorato!! -.. lo raro es que he hecho más Taioras que Soratos..¬¬U.. como sea.. no los aburro más de la cuenta.. (uuU)

Amor Eterno

**Amor infinito:**

Yagami se acercó a Carmen, la tomó por la cintura y lentamente fue depositando sus labios en los de la chica. Esta se sorprendió, pero se dejó llevar por el sentimiento extraño que la invadía y le respondió. Pero los lindos momentos siempre tienen su fin, y los dos tuvieron que tomar aire.

-¿por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó preocupada Carmen.

-ya te lo dije... quería comprobar... gracias...

-¿ah?

-me ayudaste a darme cuenta de algo

-¿qué cosa?

-que realmente necesito a Sora... uu

Por mientras, en un lujoso hotel de Japón, dos jóvenes se reían. Una chica pelirroja estaba sentada sobre una cama, mientras que un joven la miraba embelesado desde una silla. Luego de que las risas cesaron,  se quedaron callados, hasta que el joven habló por fin:

-Sora... realmente te extrañé mucho... no hubiera soportado más tiempo sin verte... tenía que venir...

El semblante de Takenouchi cambió repentinamente.

-Tai...-murmuró inaudiblemente.

-¿sucede algo Sora?-preguntó preocupado el muchacho, por la extraña reacción de la chica.

-no.. nada Val... nn ¿sabes?.. me tengo que ir... lo lamento...

-ah.. ok.. uu ¿qué tal si esta tarde vamos al cine?

-creo... que esta tarde no tendré tiempo.. tengo muchas cosas que hacer...

-está bien... adiós... que te vaya bien..

Takenouchi se levantó y sin dudar se fue de la habitación, no sin antes murmurar un: mejórate. La chica salió del hotel y caminó en dirección contraria a su actual casa. Mientras caminaba la joven murmuraba cosas como:

-Tai... tengo que ir... a tu casa.. tengo que pedirte perdón... no puedo creer lo que te dije.. Tai.. espero que me perdones...

En ese mismo instante, otro joven y una chica, salían de un edificio conversando.

-entonces... Tai.. ¿esa no es Takenouchi?

Taichi se dio media vuelta para ver a la mencionada. Carmen estaba en lo correcto, si era Sora. Inconscientemente Tai se dirigió hacia su amada, pero al contrario a como era antes, se dirigía con una mirada aparentemente fría, que escondía una mezcla de dolor y felicidad.

-¡¡¡Tai!!!-gritó Sora corriendo a él-¡¡¡Tai!!!

La chica automáticamente se lanzó a los brazos del joven.

-Sora....

-¡¡¡¡¡Tai!!!! ¡¡por favor perdona lo que te dije la otra vez!! ¡¡¡eso no es cierto!!! ¡¡¡yo estaba confundida!!! ¡¡¡¡y me enojé!!!! ¡¡¡perdóname!!! ¡¡yo no te odio!!! ¡¡¡¡jamás te he odiado!!!! ¡¡¡¡yo te amo más que ha nadie!!!!

-Sora...

La chica había roto a llorar sin notar la frialdad de las palabras de Taichi. Un nuevo sentimiento se formó en el corazón de Yagami, Sora estaba llorando por su culpa así que lo único que se le ocurrió decir..

-sukides...

La chica dejó de sollozar y se alejó un poco para ver la mirada de su amado.

-¿en...en serio?-preguntó aun con los ojos llorosos.

-hai...

-¡¡¡Tai!!!

Sora volvió a abrazarlo y a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad. Desde lejos, Carmen miró la escena sonriendo.

-de verdad se aman.. -susurró.

La chica se dio media vuelta, hasta que notó que Valentino se acercaba a ellos. La muchacha frunció el entrecejo y fue a su encuentro. Valentino paró guantes de llegar donde Sora y fijó su vista en Carmen. Cuando ella llegó dónde él:

-¡sumimasen, onegai shimas!

Carmen le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-¿cómo quieres que te perdone? Haz sido un verdadero asco.. y ni te atrevas a ir donde Takenouchi y Tai.. ellos se aman de verdad..

-¡yo la amo a ella!

-¡pues ella quiere a Taichi! ¡no a ti!

-pero...-Valentino desvió su mirada y recordó lo sucedido hace tiempo:

"-¿por qué no puedes salir conmigo?-preguntó Val.

-lo que pasa... es que.. estoy enamorada de otro chico.. rea mi novio en Japón.. y no puedo salir contigo.. lo siento Val...

-¿pero que tiene de especial ese tipo?

-es todo para mi Val... él es mi vida... yo lo amo... y él me ama.. te pido que no hagas las cosas difíciles... me costó mucho despedirme de él...-Sora había mirado para otro lado, con cara de apunto de llorar ante el recuerdo de su amado."

Valentino comprendió que Carmen tenía razón... Sora tenía razón.. ella y Taichi se amaban.. pero él.. no podría hacer nada, por que el amor que unía a Sora y Tai.. era un amor eterno e indestructible.. era un amor puro y verdadero.. no basado en una simple atracción.. no, era un amor que duraría por todas sus vidas y aun más allá...

-Tai.. te amo..

**estorbos: **hola!!! no ando con mucha inspiración.. pero quería terminarlo pronto.. así que no me aleguen!!! jajajaj bueno.. de todas formas **MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!**

HaRu 

**Sukides: **te quiero

**Hai: **si

**Sumimasen: **perdón

**Onegai shimas: **por favor


	3. Comentarios olvidados nnU

Recordatorio atrasado.. mejor dicho.. comentarios atrasados U:

Primero que nada... : P olvidé comentar.. que este fic va dedicado a un foro en el que estoy.. de fanáticos del Takari.. bueno.. en estos momentos se me olvidó el nombre.. pero ellos saben U Jajajaja bueno.. eso era todo.. espero que les haya gustado el fic.. y recomiéndelo!! Please!!! Jajaja bueno.. nos "vemos" en algún otro fic!!!!

**HaRu**


End file.
